


大清早的来一发呀

by Redbluelight



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbluelight/pseuds/Redbluelight





	大清早的来一发呀

爆豪胜己很少会说绿谷出久性感。

注意，这并不代表绿谷出久对爆豪胜己不会产生性吸引力。

那是普通的清晨，爆豪胜己难得比绿谷出久醒得晚两分钟，他睁开眼时，绿谷出久正往腰上套战斗服的裤子。

对方的战斗服是连体的，后背留有从后颈到腰际的拉链，穿好裤子后还露出一截内裤的边缘。

他突然回忆起来有一次他们在镜子面前做爱，绿谷出久比他还不愿意面对镜子，用他的话来说，看见自己的阴茎觉得很不好意思。

爆豪胜己骂他两句，只好让他背对着镜子，自己则对着镜面干瞪眼，瞧着绿谷出久压在自己身上往自己屁股里操。

他盯着对面映出来的绿谷出久的肩膀、后背、手臂、腰、屁股、腿，每一块肌肉都在操他时动起来，野蛮又温顺。那些疤痕也变深了颜色，像混着腐烂花瓣、树枝的泥土，沉浮着压在爆豪胜己的心脏上。

他目不转睛地看着镜子，伸出手摸到两人交合的地方。那里流出来不少润滑剂。他沾了满手，随后，他用力地，把那液体和气味抹在绿谷出久背上。

 

爆豪胜己眯起眼睛，绿谷出久已经穿好了衣服，朝他走过来，“小胜，”坐在床边，垂着头，“帮我拉一下拉链。”

有时候爆豪胜己真觉得他像个女孩，总爱脸红，连做爱时也会哭，好像是他在操他一样，而对方阴茎的分量却不小，会把他撑得一点褶皱也没有。

“你穿这玩意就像猴子穿裙子。”

“随你怎么说。”绿谷出久满不在乎地摇摇头。

爆豪胜己舔舔嘴唇，坐起来，凑近未拉合的衣服去看绿谷出久裸露出来的脊背，连上面细小的汗毛，和因为夏天睡热了而浮出来的一层薄汗都看得一清二楚。

爆豪胜己伸出手，沿着那黑色的缝隙探进去，他摸到绿谷出久的腹肌，和腰部较为柔软的皮肉。

“很痒啊，小胜。”绿谷出久下意识收收肚子。

爆豪胜己整个人压在绿谷出久背上，对方比高中时壮了许多，一瞬间给予他一种幼时被父亲托在后背的安全感，但是他不会对父亲做接下来的事。

他挑开绿谷出久内裤的边缘，摸到对方软绵绵的性器，“硬起来。”爆豪胜己在绿谷出久耳边命令，他压在身下的金属拉链隔着薄薄黑色背心刺了刺他的乳头，绿谷出久昨天才刚刚玩弄过它，“操我。”他用另一只手拉下自己宽松的睡裤。

绿谷出久不会拒绝他，适应爆豪胜己突如其来的热情是他的必修课。

“还有一小时，小胜。”

在床上爆豪胜己比任何时候更喜欢接吻，绿谷出久刚转过身子，就被他粗暴地咬了一口嘴角。

“还有一个小时。”

绿谷出久又重复了一遍，他穿了一半的战斗服脱掉了，爆豪胜己坐在床上，把绿谷出久的头夹在腿间，让对方红而热的舌头开始吮嘬他的阴茎。

爆豪胜己整张脸都在发烫，他抬起一只脚，踩在绿谷出久背上，隔着肌肉同绿谷出久的骨头抚摸。

“别把脚踩在我背上啊小胜。”

绿谷出久抱怨。

爆豪胜己恶劣地吃吃笑起来，他又用手去揉绿谷出久的头发，捏绿谷出久的耳朵，如果不是绿谷出久还含着他的阴茎，他肯定要去扯一扯对方的脸颊。

他把欺负了绿谷出久的手指拿到鼻子下闻:“真臭。”

绿谷出久仿若未闻，他的喉咙吸得爆豪胜己想射。

“好了。”爆豪胜己喝住男人。

绿谷出久抬起头来看他，颇为无辜地眨了眨眼，他总是这副模样，爆豪胜己才不管他有没有进入状态，他敞开大腿，掰开臀瓣，露出还没扩张好的肉孔，他等不了了，他想要绿谷出久身上味道最臭的地方填满他。

“进来。”

“你会痛的。”

绿谷出久沉沉地呼吸着。

“不要让我说第二遍。”

绿谷出久困惑地看着他，像在看一个不懂事的孩子，但他还是照办了。

他压下来，阴茎的前端撑开爆豪胜己的穴口，肠道不够湿，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己说不清谁更痛一点，忽然，绿谷出久笑了，他半真半假道:“不行呀小胜，这样子我会软下去的。”

爆豪胜己不耐烦地拿过润滑液，一下子倒了二分之一在绿谷出久露在外面的半截阴茎上。绿谷出久退出来，蹭着爆豪胜己滑腻的掌心，等到他觉得充足了，他才重新进入爆豪胜己。

爆豪胜己呻吟一声，他直勾勾看着绿谷出久乌黑卷曲的性毛慢慢地接近自己，那暗红色的阴茎表皮盖着微微凸起的筋，爆豪胜己收缩着肠道，他勾着绿谷出久的脖子，如同征服高山的攀登者，

“不准射出去。”

爆豪胜己下了最后一道命令，他想到最后绿谷出久的精子会在他并不存在的子宫里死去的结果，产生了难言的满足感。

 

——END——


End file.
